


A Kiss That Never Was

by mooshkabunny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers, F/M, Mild canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshkabunny/pseuds/mooshkabunny
Summary: Some explored possibilities during the end of In Hushed Whispers... (Smooches, I'm talking about smooches.)
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Female Adaar/Blackwall, Female Adaar/Blackwall | Thom Rainier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Kiss That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original post with the picture that went with it! I'm not sure yet how to put pictures on AO3. D: https://hobgoblinsandpeachfuzz.tumblr.com/post/146136396687/also-i-replayed-this-quest-recently-have-a-fan

The pounding on the door was getting louder. The demons were closing in. Leliana shouted some commands, and Dorian snapped about his spell, but all Sula saw was the look between Sera and Blackwall as they walked towards the door.

“No, no,” she said before she could think. “Don’t do what I think you’re going to.”

Leliana answered, “It does not matter if we live. What matters is getting you back, so you can fix this world. We gladly give our lives.”

“No, but…,” she wasn’t sure that she was making sense. She couldn’t stop saying no. Sera was almost at the door, but Blackwall strode back up to her, and grabbed her arm.

“Herald, we are pressed for time,” Dorian said, and Leliana glared.

But Blackwall kissed her. The lyrium shocked around them, but his lips were cold, desperate, barely alive, but soft. They had so little time, but everything stopped as his hands raked through her hair, holding her closer still.

When he pulled away, he looked at once a ghost and more alive than he had in the entire time they were in this horrible future. “I’ve wanted to do that for too long. I should have kiss you sooner, My Lady. Go, Sula. We’ll keep them off you.”

He raced to Sera’s side, and they charged passed the doors into the oncoming demons. She barely had time to register what had happened before the demons broke through the door, and Leliana shot at them, commanding Sula and Dorian into the rift.

Dorian took Sula’s hand, and the last thing she saw was the blood dripping from Leliana.

–

Later, on the road back to Haven, Dorian travelled with them. She sat away from the rest of the Inquisition’s forces and her companions, still troubled by the images of the false future. Dorian eventually came to her side, still full of swagger that she guessed he must always have, even when faced with unknown magic, a future full of demons, and the capture of his old teacher.

“Your friends are asking for you, you know? I know we’ve only just met, but… Circumstances what they are, having gone through, what we just went through, I feel close enough to you to ask, are you alright, Herald?” he said, leaning on his staff in front of her.

She couldn’t help but smile a bit, amused by the strangeness of it all. The smile helped too, to hide that she wasn’t alright. She couldn’t shake the things that she’d seen. Leliana’s blood, the lyrium growing out of Fiona, Sera’s sacrifice… It didn’t help to continue the list. But seeing them, all of them, completely fine, completely unaware. It was both a blessing and a nightmare, hanging over her, eating at her, filling her with a dreadful certainty that nothing she could do would prevent what she had just seen.

She must not have answered though, because Dorian raised a brow, and tsked at her. “It’s alright to be worried. It’s alright to be scared. It was… I suppose the best word for it would be harrowing, hmm? But you needn’t worry alone.” He looked back behind them, and raised both of his eyebrows teasingly. “Perhaps that uh, Grey Warden fellow who kissed you might be of help?”

She followed his gaze, seeing Blackwall and Sera talking idly with one another by the campfire. Any other day she would have blushed, but today…

His lips had been so soft. The look in his eyes afterwards, like hope had finally returned, like he’d been waiting so long.

She wasn’t certain she’d be able to look him in the eye again for weeks.


End file.
